


Королева Джиневра

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур недоволен тем, что происходит между его Молли и мелким Малфоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева Джиневра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды Люциуса Малфоя  
> беты: Incognit@, Arrkat

Молли прочла записку, хихикнула и сунула ее в карман. Плотная зеленоватая бумага, ровный почерк с завитушками… Неужели этот змееныш ей уже записочки пишет?!

Артур от досады шлепнул ложкой по тарелке с овсянкой. И кто бы только мог подумать, что между ним и его Молли влезет этот сопливый первокурсник?! Самодовольный сынок богатеньких родителей в этих своих дорогущих мантиях, в расфуфыренных рубашках, которые на любом другом бы выглядели глупо и старомодно. Молли называет эти тряпки «традиционный костюм», ее так и тянет поправлять на нем все эти запонки и воротнички. И самое обидное, что на паршивце оно выглядит действительно «традиционным костюмом», а не старушечьими кружевами. А вертихвостки вокруг так и млеют. Сколько бы девочка не убеждала тебя в том, что ее самый лучший друг — ты и только ты, найдется ли такая, которая ни разу втайне не вздохнет мечтательно о Прекрасном принце? Артур прекрасным принцем не был. Впрочем, мелкий Малфой тоже был просто белобрысым первокурсником. Но ведь скоро он вырастет. И станет владельцем огромного поместья, богатым и респектабельным — все равно что принцем. А он, Артур…Нет, принцем Артур никогда не станет, ни сейчас, ни потом.

Молли же смеялась над его ревностью к Малфою.

— Что тут такого? Он просто мой дальний родственник.

Ну конечно! Тут треть Хогвартса — дальние родственники, но им-то она галстуки не поправляет. А мелкий паршивец фыркает, хмурится, задирает нос, но на самом деле — явно доволен, что за ним ухаживает взрослая девушка. И ухмыляется Артуру так нахально! Стоило только Малфою поступить в Хогвартс, как вокруг него тут же собралась компания почитателей, таких же змеенышей, как и он сам. Можно подумать, в нем есть что-то особенное! Но Молли-то почему с ним играется? Играется или заигрывает?

А теперь еще и записочки! Узнать бы, что он там пишет, но для этого придется совершить немыслимое: залезть Молли в карман. Его чудесная, озорная, милая Молли! Они уже все продумали: как после окончания Хогвартса поженятся, какой у них будет маленький домик с садом, как замечательно им будет вдвоем… А потом и с детишками, добавлял про себя Артур. У них обязательно будут веселые, бойкие детишки, рыжие, как солнечные зайчики, как его милая Молли. Разве мог он, Артур, обидеть ее недоверием, шарить по карманам? А что будет, если она его застанет за этим занятием? Страшно подумать! Нет, он ни за что не станет этого делать.

Но тут Малфой, евший ту же овсянку, но за слизеринским столом, вдруг обернулся и обменялся с Молли заговорщицкой улыбкой. Артур потянулся вперед, словно хотел правой рукой достать блюдо с чипсами, а другую руку решительно сунул в карман Молли.

«В девять часов в ванной старост открой окно. Я приду». Артур таращился на нахальную записку и не мог поверить своим глазам. Ну, это уже слишком!

Аллохомора! Аллохомора! Дверь лишь чуть вздрогнула. Тот, кто ее заколдовал, позаботился, чтобы попасть внутрь можно было, только зная пароль. К тому же дверь явно была заперта изнутри. Да чем же они там занимаются? Артур прильнул к щели и прислушался. В ванной текла вода, но она не заглушала голосов.

Из-за двери раздался нетерпеливый возглас Молли.

— Ну же, давай! Ты что, боишься?  
— Я не боюсь. Но я не уверен, что хочу этого.  
— Да ты же еще не пробовал. Вот увидишь — тебе понравится!  
— Ай, больно!  
— Погоди, глупый, давай я сама.

Артур готов был взвыть. В отчаянии он задергал ручкой, но дверь не поддавалась.

— Мне холодно без рубашки.  
— Так закрой окно. Зачем ты его метлой подпер?  
— На всякий случай.  
— Ну конечно! У слизеринца всегда должен быть путь к отступлению, — фыркнула Молли.

Некоторое время были слышны лишь плеск воды и невнятный шум. Артур мог только бессильно вжиматься ухом в дверную щель и пытаться отгадать, что происходит внутри.

— Ну видишь, хорошо же как!  
— Нет, пусти, мне так не нравится.  
— Потерпи немного. Вот так!  
— Не командуй мной!  
— Ну-ну, милый, сколько раз еще тобой будут командовать. И, поверь, уж лучше, если тобой будут командовать женщины, а не какие-нибудь уроды.  
— Да уж, ты-то любишь покомандовать! Потому и выбрала Уизли?

Змееныш ехидно заржал.

— Не трогай Артура! Он самый лучший!  
— Да? Почему же тогда ты делаешь это не с ним, а со мной?

Артур не желал больше слушать, что еще скажет Малфой, он яростно набросился на дверь и заколотил по ней со всей силы.

Голоса за дверью стихли. Артур тоже остановился и снова прислушался.

— Что это было?  
— Стучал кто-то.  
— Неужели настолько приспичило искупаться?  
— Ничего, подождут.

Артур снова забарабанил в дверь

— Да что ж им там неймется?!  
— Погоди, я их сейчас выставлю.  
— Не открывай!  
— Да не бойся, я сейчас.  
— Молли, нет!

Артур услышал решительные шаги, раздался щелчок отпирающего заклинания, и в дверном проеме появилась раскрасневшаяся, слегка растрепанная Молли. От влаги ее рыжие пряди завились чудесными колечками. Но Артур молча отпихнул любимую в сторону и ворвался в комнату, желая только одного — проучить наглого змееныша. Тот сидел на краю ванны, полускинув рубашку и обнажив плечи и шею. На коленях его лежало большое пушистое полотенце. Рядом стояла миска с горячей водой, в которой плавали небольшие металлические цилиндрики. Такие же цилиндрики виднелись и у Малфоя в волосах. Вокруг были расставлены всякие флакончики и скляночки с пестрыми этикетками. При виде пылающего гневом Артура глаза Малфоя округлились от неожиданности, он метнулся к окну, опрокинул миску и споткнулся о полотенце, попытавшись одновременно вскочить на метлу и выпрыгнуть в окно. Грохнула рама, стекло жалобно задребезжало, когда рукав малфоевской рубашки зацепился за шпингалет, русалка на окне пронзительно заверещала и попыталась нырнуть в свою витражную воду. Наконец ткань подалась, раздался треск, и мистер Люциус Малфой, неловко оседлав потрепанную школьную метлу, вывалился в тревожную и влажную весеннюю ночь, рассыпая вокруг себя выпадающие из волос бигуди.

— Артур Уизли! Что ты наделал?!

От возмущения Молли даже топнула ножкой и сжала кулачки.

— Ты же все испортил! Я даже половину сделать не успела!  
— Молли! Что я испортил?  
— «Королеву Джиневру». Самую модную прическу сезона по версии журнала «Ведьмин досуг»!  
— Но, Молли, девочка, почему ты делала прическу на нем?  
— Но не могу же я делать ее на себе, а у него волосы такие мягкие, такие послушные...

На глазах у Молли выступили слезы. Артур нежно обнял ее и зашептал на ухо.

— Не сердись! Вот скоро мы поженимся, и у нас будет дочка с длинными-предлинными и мягкими-мягкими волосами. И ты будешь делать на ней любые прически, какие только захочешь!

Молли шмыгнула носом и уткнулась Артуру в плечо.

— А если родится мальчик?

Артур представил себе рыжего веснушчатого мальчишку в бигуди и замотал головой, чтобы скорее прогнать это видение.

— Моллипусенька, если первым будет мальчик, то следующая-то — уж наверняка! — будет девочка.

Молли всхлипнула и обняла Артура в ответ.

 

Потрепанный, взлохмаченный, но непобежденный Люциус приземлился в стороне от главных ворот и теперь, размахивая порванным рукавом, словно победным флагом, шагал к замку. Если его кто-нибудь увидит в таком виде — сплетням потом конца не будет. Но сейчас это его не заботило. Распаленный неожиданно бурным приключением, он был горд собой и торжествовал.

А здорово взбесился Артур! Чуть дверь не разнес, прямо как обманутый муж. Люциус рассмеялся своим мыслям. Кто еще мог бы похвастать, что в двенадцать лет наставил рога семикурснику? Люциус не был до конца уверен, что сцена в ванной была именно «наставлением рогов», но в любом случае — это было что-то вроде того. Он запустил руку в волосы и извлек оттуда запутавшийся цилиндрик. И ничуть это не красиво, что бы там Молли не говорила. Просто ей нужен был предлог, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе, чтобы дотрагиваться до него, любоваться им. Это-то неудивительно! Он же не какой-нибудь там Уизли, он — Малфой, он такой один! Девчонкам еще придется побороться за удовольствие дружить с ним. Но выберет он только одну — самую-самую прекрасную. И уж точно ту, которая не будет пытаться им командовать! Решительно отбросив бигуди в ночную тьму, он, гордо задрав нос к звездам, прошествовал в замок.


End file.
